


Tightrope

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: There is a reason Harvey took Penguin's money.





	Tightrope

Harvey had his reasons for taking Penguin's money — things that didn't include late rent and credit card debit. Everything he had done had to with the white basket and a note that was left in front of Harvey's door three months ago. The truth that he never had the chance to tell Jim was that he had a little boy to take care of and Harvey couldn't afford taking care of a newborn on his salary alone. So he took Penguin's money in hopes of giving Jude the life Harvey never had. A life that didn't include a crumbling one bedroom apartment in the Narrows. 

Harvey had planned on telling Jim about Jude. Unfortunately, he was never given the chance. After the Pyg tried to kill him, Harvey told Jim about the money but he hadn't let Harvey explain why he needed it. Jim didn't even let Harvey confess about the drunken mistake he had made a year ago when he hooked-up with a woman whose name Harvey couldn't even remember. He couldn't even tell Jim why he had ended up that night in some dingy bar drunk out of his mind. Once Jim had signed the papers naming himself the Captain of the GCPD, he had lost all rights of knowing that Harvey Bullock was desperately in love with him. 

The night Jim had almost left Gotham with Lee was the night Jude was conceived. It was only thanks to a business card that he had left behind that his son didn't end up in foster care or worse Sofia's new orphanage. Now the only good thing left in Harvey's life was Jude. So instead of going back to the drink and the pills, Harvey tried to do right by his son— which meant leaving everything behind. That included his love for a man who could never love him back. 

Making the decision to get the hell of Gotham, Harvey packed up their meager belongings before leaving Jude with his kind, elderly neighbor, who usually babysat Jude for Harvey while he was at work, for a couple of hours. If he was going to finally leave the place he once called home then Harvey had one last good-bye to make. Entering the GCPD, Harvey figured the badge in his pocket as he looked around. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards his old office — praying with each step that he wouldn't see Jim. 

Noticing that the door was left ajar, Harvey step inside the Captain's office. It was empty and the lights were turn off; Jim, it seemed, was on another case. Muttering a brief pray of thanks, Harvey took out his badge and his gun out his trench coat pocket. He was about to place them on Jim's desk when his former partner entered the room.

“Harvey, it's good to see you,” Jim said. “Have you decided to come back?”

“No, I'm leaving for good, kid. I wish only the best for you and Sofia.”

“We're not together.”

“You looked pretty close at the funeral.”

“It's not like that,” Jim said.

“Then what is it like Jim? She comes calling and you go after her like some kind of puppy dog. I'm not stupid enough to believe that it was Penguin who killed her father. Be careful, Jim or you'll be next.”

“I have it all under control.”

“Sure you do, kid. Look, I didn't come here to argue.”

“You came here to quit.”

“It's better this way. They won't have constantly look me in the eye and see the man who almost killed one of them. Besides, I'm not planning on staying in Gotham. Good-bye, Jim,” Harvey said as he walked out of the office and away from the man he loved.

Without taking even one last look at Jim's face, Harvey stepped out of the GCPD and into his car. Driving away, he knew this would possibly be the last time he would ever see Jim Gordon again. After arriving at his former apartment, Harvey gathered up his suitcases before getting Jude from the next door neighbor. He was about leave when Jim Gordon came bounding up the stairs. He looked at Harvey for a moment and then noticed the baby carrier on his former partner's chest. Peeking inside, Jim saw a sleeping three month old with the same color hair as Harvey's.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“There were so many times that I wanted to Jim but after the Pyg...”

“You didn't trust me anymore,” Jim said, finishing Harvey sentence for him.

“I did, you just didn't trust in me to help you clean up Gotham. You went to Sofia instead. I told you that there would be a price to pay, Jim.”

“I don't want you to be that price,” Jim admitted. 

“What are you trying to say?”

“I'm trying to say that I love you. I was too dumb to realize it until after I signed those damn papers. I felt like I lost you that day.”

“You did, Jim. You can't just stab me in the back and expect me to come crawling back to you,” Harvey said angrily.

“Please stay, I promised that I will try and make things up to you.”

“I can't! I have to think about what's best for me and for Jude. It's not just me anymore, Jim. I have my son to think about. If you want me; you're going to have to want him too.”

“Harvey, just give me one more chance. I love you and I've always been a sucker for babies.”

“I'll stay but if you betray me again, Jim, you won't be getting another chance.”

“I won't, I promise,” Jim said as leaned in for a kiss.

“Baby steps kid, I'm not ready for anything more than dinner or a movie," Harvey said, stopping Jim in tracks. “We're going to take this relationship one day at time.”

“Okay.”

“Now the first thing we're going to do is find me a new place to live.”

After Jim took Harvey's hand in his, they walked back towards Harvey's apartment. Once Jude was in his crib, Harvey looked at Jim and began to think that for the first time in months karma was finally on his side.


End file.
